


Over The Wall {Shyan}

by yourbisexualaunt



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: AU, College, M/M, Multi, Shane - Freeform, bfu, buzzfeedunsolved - Freeform, kidnap, ryan - Freeform, ryanbergara, shanemadej, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: Video camera in his hand, Ryan Bergara was sure of one thing and one thing only. He was hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere.õõõõõAU where Ryan is working on a true crime series for college and Shane is someone who makes his living off of ransom money. I know Ryan's usually the serial killer/bad guy in most AU fics but I wanted to switch it up :0Trigger Warning - if you don't like kid napping, violence, etc. probably best to skip this story





	1. Chapter 1

Video camera in his hand, Ryan Bergara was sure of one thing and one thing only. He was hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere.

õõõõõ

Ryan wasn't planning to get stranded in the middle of a random forest in Illinois, but unfortunately, that's exactly where he found himself at the moment. He set out earlier that day to the great Prairie State with intention of filming the first episode of his new true crime series, his big senior project for his last semester at college. He was studying John Wayne Gacy, which is what brought him to Illinois in the first place. In his research he found that a lot of the criminal activity that had gone on in that time period had taken place in the vast Illinois woods. So he did what any desperate college student would do. Ryan booked a hotel, flew there, packed a backpack full of all his camera equipment, and took an Uber to the biggest forest the state had to offer. He'd decided to explore the area while he recorded his episode, but it wasn't long until he couldn't find his way out.

It was a pitch black night around Ryan, aside from the little beam that came from his flashlight and the blinking red dot on his camera. He took a break from incessantly checking his phone (which of course, had no service) and decided to continue talking to prevent himself from panicking - well, panicking anymore than he was already. 

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I can find my way back. I will find my way back." He could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Everything's gonna be totally okay. I'm okay. I'm safe. No ones gonna hurt me. It's just me out here."

"You sure about that?"

Ryan couldn't breath. He felt like the voice behind him was enough to send him into a panic attack. Which, matter of fact, it was. Because the last thing he could remember was hyperventilating so hard that he passed out. 

õõõõõ

When Ryan opened his eyes, all he could see was black. For a second, he thought he might actually be dead. Then he tried to reach up to his face, but felt a sharp pain in his wrists. He was tied to something. So he wasn't dead but...kidnapped? His heart started racing again and his thoughts ran wild. Was that worse? Do I try to escape? Am I gonna die here? Ryan's breaths became quicker and he felt dizzy again. Suddenly, he felt a pressure lifted off his eyes and he could see. In front of him stool one a tall, lanky man with his phone in hand. 

"Will you calm down?"

"W...What?"

The man sat down in a chair in front of Ryan, leaning it backwards. "I said calm down. You're gonna make yourself pass out again." He held the shorter mans phone in his hand, typing on the screen. 

"W-What are you doing-" Ryan desperately tried to stop his voice from cracking. "What are you doing with my phone?" Ryan scanned the room while he waited for an answer. He saw what looked like the inside of a log cabin, decorated with antlers and flannel everywhere. A glass chandelier hung above him. It actually would look quite nice if he was being held captive in it. 

"Texting you family. Demanding ransom. Ya know. The usual." The man in front of him has the audacity to laugh. He sat there and laughed while Ryan was tied up and helpless in front of him. He must have noticed the horrified look on the shorter man's face, as he rolled his eyes and stated, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why did you tie me up?"

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, not that I was gonna let you leave. Not yet at least." The man tossed Ryan's phone on the table, standing up and cracking his back. 

"Who...Who are you?"

"Shane. No last names though, we're not that close yet." He grinned, taking a toothpick out of his shirt pocket and pushing it in between his teeth. "Why don't you get some sleep though, alright? Seems like you had a long day." The man stood up, shutting off the light coming from the chandelier. Then just like that, he disappeared out of the room. 

And Ryan was left there alone, exhausted, and with no idea how (or if) he was going to get out of this.


	2. Painful Accidents

Of course, Ryan didn't close his eyes for a second the whole night. His blood shot eyes watched the moon sink into the sky and the sun slowly rise. He stayed tied up, unmoving, and completely hopeless. The sound of the bedroom door opening nearly made him top the chair. 

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" The taller man cane into view, walking past Ryan and into the kitchen behind him. 

"Please let me leave. I won't tell anyone. Please." 

Shane yawned. "See, that wasn't my question." Ryan could heat the man opening a fridge behind him. "And your family hasn't paid up yet, so can't do that anyway. Hungry?"

"I need to get back to my family. Please. They're worried about me." Tears threatened to spill from Ryan's eyes. 

"Yeah, judging by the lack of urgency in responding to me, I'm not completely sure of that. Now are you hungry, or not? I'm not going to ask again." It didn't really sound threatening, but the way he said it still put Ryan on edge. 

"No.."

"Suit yourself." Shane walked past him, sitting on the couch in the living room. The casual manner in which he sat there and watched TV made Ryan's blood boil. It was even enough to override his fear, if just for a second. 

"Let me fucking go!"

The tall man turned to look at him, his face barley readable. He looked confused but...not mad? 

"What?"

Ryan had less confidence the second time around. "I said l-let me go."

Shane got up slowly, walking over to the chair. "Yeah, you see, that's not going to happen."  He pushed back the chair, so the front legs were off the floor and Ryan was leaning backwards. "Not until I get my money. I can keep you here as long as I need to." The taller man let go on the chair, expecting it to fall forwards dramatically to give Ryan a little scare. Instead, he miscalculated how far he tipped it and the chair was sent backwards. It hit the floor before he could even realize. "Shit!"

Ryan groaned as he hit the floor, the back of his head hitting the wooden panels under him. He could instantly feel himself get dizzy. 

Shane quickly picked the chair back up, putting his hand to the back of Ryan's head. "Fuck! Your bleeding. Hold on." Ryan saw the man leave the room as felt himself slip out of consciousness.


	3. Dreadful Makeovers

The first sensation Ryan felt when he came to was the throbbing in his head. The second was a gentle hand on the back of his neck. His eyes snapped open, taking a sharp breath inward. He immediately felt the hand retract. 

"Hey. You're awake. Do you feel okay?" The mans voice seemed softer. Ryan could only make out a blurry outline.

"Dizzy..."

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" It was strange how concerned Shane sounded. 

"Water..." Ryan closed his eyes again, feeling exhausted. The pain in his head almost distracted him from the fact that he was still tied to a chair in a strangers cabin. He heard the man leave for a minute, then come back. A cold glass was pressed to hip lips and he drank the water without hesitation. 

"Thanks..." Ryan opened his eyes and saw Shane looking down at him, a very confused look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing...just..I've never really been thanked by someone in your position before." He set down the glass on the coffee table. 

Ryan let out a pained laugh. He closed his eyes again, leaning his head back. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. When he opened them again, Shane was gone.

—————

It wasn't until later that night that he man reappeared. Ryan watch him come out of what he assumed was his bedroom and pace the hallway. Shane was talking in the phone, too quiet for Ryan to hear. He soon hung up and walked over to shorter man. 

"We've got a problem."

"Yeah, no shit." Ryan felt like he was done being afraid. It was clear his kidnapper wasn't going to hurt him. Well, not on purpose at least. 

"Haha. Very funny. I'm serious." Shane squatted down in front of Ryan. "Your family won't pay the ransom."

"What..?"

"They don't believe you'd be stupid enough to wind up like this. They think I'm lying. I threatened you life, which usually works, but nope. Nothing. So..." Shane could see the fear return behind Ryan's eyes. "Oh, would you stop it? I'm not gonna kill you. Just need some proof." He left the room once again, and Ryan let out a breath. Maybe he really wasn't going to hurt him. It was harder to believe this when Shane came back into the room with a pair of scissors. 

"Chill out. It's for your hair, not a finger." The taller man pulled up an extra chair in front of Ryan. 

"My...hair?"

"Yeah. I'll send it to your family, they'll know I have you, and pay my money." Shane pulled out a pair of black elastic gloves, stretching them on to his hands. He carefully isolated a piece of Ryan's hair, snipping it off. He sat back in his chair, looking at his work. Ryan watched as he broke out in a laugh. 

"What?? Why are you laughing?"

"I think I accidentally gave you bangs."

"What?!"

Shane managed to make his way to the bathroom (laughing the whole way there), and come back with a small hand mirror. He held it up to Ryan, and he was mortified. He did, indeed, have a freshly cut pair of bangs. "Oh my god...you have to fix it! Now!"

"Look, I'm no hairdresser." Shane had tears coming out of his eyes. "I can try I guess." He went back to work with the scissors, and Ryan closed his eyes, fearing for his dignity. After 10 minutes, the man announced he was done and picked the mirror back up. 

Ryan still looked goofy as hell, but it did look better. He sighed, groaning. "Thanks I guess." Shane nodded, putting some hair in an envelope.

He turned to leave the room, but before he did, he turned back to Ryan. "So if this works, you should be out of here soon, okay? Don't worry. You don't have to be scared."

And for the first time since he ended up in the cabin, he wasn't.


	4. Attempted Escapes

As Ryan woke up the next morning, he felt hopeful. He knew his family would respond once they were sure he was kidnapped. He'd be home in no time. At least, that's what he told himself. 

Shane was already awake and moving around in the kitchen, talking on the phone. The dawn light from the window fell over him. Ryan found himself staring. He was brought back to reality when the sound of Shane's fist slamming against the kitchen counter.

Ryan felt his heart beat harder in his chest. The taller man turned around, eyes widening when he caught sight of Ryan. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were awake.” He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. “Do you wanna go outside?” 

“What?”

“I need the house for a while. Are you okay with sitting outside for a little bit?” 

Ryan felt like an opportunity was being handed to him. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

Shane walked to the front door, unlocking the several dead bolts and opening it. He picked up Ryan’s chair and carried him outside. 

Looking around, Ryan could see flowers everywhere. It was like the whole yard was a garden. He was so in awe of the beauty of it that at first he didn’t notice the 12 foot stone wall surrounding him. Lined with ivy, it seemed to wrap around the whole property. His thoughts raced as he heard the door shut behind him. 

There was only one thing on Ryan’s mind in that moment. Escape. He hadn’t seen any windows when he was in the house, so he knew he’d be safe as long as Shane was inside. His eyes scanned the area around him, trying to find something, anything, to help him get out of there. His eyes focused on something shiny about a foot away from him. A gardening spade. A way to escape. Ryan desperately tried to get closer, the shuffling of his feet sending the chair over. He felt the wood crash against his arm, so hard he could barley hold in a scream. The feeling of metal on his fingers gave him reason to be quiet. He maneuvered to grab the spade, sawing it against the rope that bound his wrists. The friction caused it to snap, and Ryan’s eye widened as he slipped his hand out. Using his newly freed hand to cut the rest of the ropes, he stood up and found himself free. 

Running to the wall, he looked for any holds to grab onto with no avail. Ryan pulled on the sides of his hair, angry and not knowing what to do. He thought there must be someway Shane leaves the property. He ran around the back of the house, finding a dark green pickup truck and a chained up metal gate, slightly shorter than the stone wall connected to it. Ryan didn’t know what else he could do but try to climb. What he failed to notice was the one bedroom window that the taller man saw him out of. 

Ryan wasn’t even halfway up the gate when he felt himself being ripped down. The wind was knocked out of his chest as he hit the ground. He was dragged back into the house by the collar of his shirt. He struggled to take in a breath of air, reaching up and clawing at the hand that had grabbed him. Before he knew it he was thrown in a windowless room, locked from the outside. He laid face down on the wood floor, gasping for air, completely trapped once again.


	5. Devastating Reminders

For two whole days (or at least, Ryan thought it was - he didn't have much concept of time in the dark room) Shane seemed to disappear from the cabin. Ryan sat in the room, completely hopeless, and completely alone.

The beginning of the third day, a sliver of light entered the room. Ryan opened his eyes to see his capture come through the door. He was scared out of his mind, but he had no energy to move from his position on the floor. The look in his eyes was genuine defeat, like he'd officially gave up. And Shane could see it.

The taller man placed a tray in front of Ryan, carrying a plate of breakfast food and a glass of water. Having not eaten or drank anything for the last 48 hours, Ryan quickly accepted. 

"I'm sorry."

Ryan answered without looking up. "No you're not."

"What?"

"If you were really sorry you would let me go."

Shane crouched down next to the shorter man, sighing. "It's not that simple. Your family won't pay and now the police are out looking for you. I can't risk myself getting caught. I need the money, Ryan."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "What, am I supposed to feel bad for you? You kidnapped me. You deserve this."

"I know!" Shane lowered his voice when he saw Ryan flinched. "I know. But I don't have anywhere else to go from here. I need money and I have to find a way to get it. And if I just let you go, I don't have my money and I most likely get arrested."

Ryan pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. "You'd deserve it." He mumbled. 

"What?"

"I said-" The smaller man sat up, staring the other down. "You'd deserve it!" All at once, he was lunging at Shane, fists flying against his chest. He assaulted the man in a blind rage, fueled entirely by desperation. 

"Hey!" Shane got a hold of both of Ryan's wrists, pinning him to the floor. He caught his breath, watching tears flood Ryan's face. "Hey. Listen to me, okay? I'm sorry. I really am. I will get this all figured out but I need time. I'm not gonna tie you up or lock you anywhere anymore, but you can't leave yet." The taller man lifted himself up, leaving out the doorway. 

All Ryan could do was lay on the floor, breathing heavily as the tears pooled under his face.


End file.
